Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by madeleine68
Summary: This is a missing scene from Perverted. What if it wasn’t Elliot who came to bail Olivia out? Oneshot. Please review!


**Disclaimer: None of it's mine. Alex and Olivia belong to Dick Wolf.**

**This is a missing scene from **_**Perverted**_**. What if it wasn't Elliot who came to bail Olivia out? Spoilers for **_**Perverted **_**and **_**Undercover**_**.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

I'm in an 8x10 holding cell once again, praying tat I'll wake up to find that this is just a bad dream. But I know in my heart that it isn't.

I don't know how, or why, but someone's trying to frame me for a murder I didn't commit. The worst part is – and I'm realizing it now – the justice system is more likely to work against you than in your favour when you're wrongly accused. I'm innocent, but even my colleagues have their doubts – and I've known them for over a decade!

It makes me wonder how many innocent men I've helped send to jail.

Even if by some miracle they realize it's a mistake, the black mark will remain on my record forever; another cross to bear. And the chances of being acquitted are pretty slim; I can't afford a hotshot defence attorney to poke holes in the prosecution's story, and it won't be Alex or Casey prosecuting my case. It will be a cold prosecutor who doesn't know me and couldn't care less if I'm innocent or guilty. I've lost my faith in the justice system. If it worked as it should, I wouldn't be here now. And it looks like I'll be spending the next few weeks here – I have no savings or money to post bail. Even my apartment isn't worth enough for bond.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to push away the memories that assault my senses.

"_Help me! Help me!" I scream, no longer the tough cop I've been for the last nine years. My dignity is gone and I'm just another victim._

_He smacks me hard across the face and I clutch my burning cheek. He grabs me and pushes me against the door. I crumple to the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks, "Shut up!" he yells at me and I flinch, but I'm hysterical._

"_No! No! Let go of me!" I scream desperately._

_He pulls down his pants and an arrogant smirk, knowing that he's won this round. "Bite me," he growls, "and you're dead."_

This time, though, it's going to be worse. Murder can get you a life sentence in prison and I know I won't survive that long. At least at Sealview, I had Fin. If I go to jail now, it won't be a game. I won't have any backup, any friends, anyone who gives a damn about me. I will be truly powerless. No one will be there to bail me out when the going gets rough and if a CO wants to rape me, no one will be there to stop him. I always thought I'd be able to protect myself in such a situation, but now I know that I can't.

If they take away my badge, I don't know what I'll do. I won't know who I am anymore. I've spent eleven years establishing this persona as the strong, fearless, unbreakable cop. Aside from the obvious, that's why Sealview scared me so much – because my "tough cop" mask slipped. For just a moment, Fin and Harris saw me for who I truly am – powerless, vulnerable. _Weak._ That's why it hurt so much. It was the most frightening and humiliating experience of my entire life.

Taking a deep breath to compose myself, I deliberately replace the mask. I am Detective Olivia Benson. I am strong. I am fearless. I am _not _afraid.

But even as I think this, I can't help but tremble.

I won't go back there. I _can't _go back there. I'd rather die

My breath catches in my throat as the door to my holding cell opens. A guard is standing in the doorway and I begin to shiver uncontrollably. My teeth start to chatter and my heart is pounding in my chest. Is this it, then? Is he going to finish the job Lowell Harris started? I'm powerless to defend myself if he does.

He roughly grabs my arm and yanks me to my feet. I'm still shaking, but I consciously slip my mask back on. I won't let this man see my fear.

"Come on," he says gruffly.

"Where?" I ask, my panic and suspicions increasing exponentially.

"Your bail's been posted."

I'm still apprehensive and stare at him in confusion. Someone paid my bail? Who would do that – for _me_?

The guard leads me to the front, where I need to sign the release papers. Standing next to the desk with her arms folded, looking slightly irked at the proceedings, is a tall, slender blonde with clear blue eyes.

"Alex," I gasp. "You – you didn't have to –"

"I know," she replies with a hint of a smile. "But who else is going to bail you out of trouble?"

**I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Please review! They always make my day.**


End file.
